


Skirting the Issue

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not sure this qualifies as Cross-Dressing, but I went with it anyway.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Skirting the Issue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure this qualifies as Cross-Dressing, but I went with it anyway.

Title: Skirting the Issue  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #108: Cross-Dressing Up  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: I'm not sure this qualifies as Cross-Dressing, but I went with it anyway.  
Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking it over.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Skirting the Issue

~

“She wants what?!” Severus roared. “I refuse!”

Remus adjusted his sporran. “She asked us to wear kilts. It’s a reasonable request.”

“It is _not_ ,” Severus growled from inside the bathroom. “It’s a ploy to torture me! Why is Minerva getting married anyway...?”

Remus let Severus rant for several moments before saying, “Come on. We’ll be late. Do it for her.”

Minutes later Severus emerged swathed from head to toe in his habitual black robes.

“Where’s the kilt?” Remus asked.

Severus smirked. “She only said we all had to wear it, correct? She didn’t say we couldn’t wear robes over it.”

~


End file.
